The present invention relates to clamping devices, and more particularly, to a pliers-type clamp with a lock or latch feature. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a lock or latch feature for use with the squeeze-off clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,497 (the ""497 patent), the disclosure of which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The adjustable clamp of the present invention comprises a first jaw and handle, a second jaw movably connected to the first jaw, an operating linkage connected to the jaws, including a operating handle and a link, for moving the second jaw in response to the operation of the linkage, an adjustment mechanism associated with one of the jaws for changing the force exerted on a workpiece when the clamp is fully closed, and an automatic latch mechanism. The clamp is an over-the-center clamp, wherein the closing of the handles brings the linkage, particularly the link, over center.
The latch mechanism is operably associated with the operating linkage and provides the advantage of selectively, automatically locking the clamp closed after the clamp reaches its closed position. The latch mechanism requires a deliberate, selective choice to set it in its unlocked or nonlock mode in order to open the clamp from its closed position once it is latched, thereby preventing the inadvertent opening of the clamp.
The automatic latch mechanism of the present invention does not add undue complexity or weight to the clamp of the ""497 patent.
Other features and advantages of the latching mechanism of the present invention will become more fully apparent and understood with reference to the following description and drawings.